Intervertebral spinal discs lie between adjacent vertebrae in the spine. Each disc forms a cartilaginous joint allowing slight movement of the vertebrae and acting as a ligament to hold the vertebrae together. Due to general wear and tear, spinal discs can become damaged or dislocated giving rise to a problem commonly referred to as a “slipped disc.” In the past, damaged or diseased discs were treated by removing the disc and packing the space with bone chips to promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. However, this method resulted in a loss of mobility in the patient's back. Another solution for treating damaged or diseased discs is to replace the damaged disc with a prosthetic disc implant. However, current prosthetic disc implants generally do not replicate the ranges of motion undertaken by healthy spinal vertebrae and/or contain moving parts that result in wear and possible debris. Thus, it is desirable to develop a prosthetic disc implant that can more closely approximate and permit the ranges of motion typically experienced by healthy spinal segments, without the wear and friction caused by parts moving along other surfaces.